A quoi tu joues?
by Domi08
Summary: Tadayoshi Ohkura semble éprouver des sentiments pour Shota Yasuda, mais ce dernier leur complique la vie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le couloir à l arrière du plateau de télévision était bondé. L émission en question touchait à sa fin, et tous les artistes devaient se réunir sur le plateau pour le au revoir. Notre groupe, les Kanjani8, n échappait pas à la règle. Oui, mais voilà, le moment tardait à venir et le corps devant moi m attirait bien. N écoutant que mon envie, j'attrapai Tadayoshi, le batteur de notre groupe, par les hanches et l'attirai contre moi. Il poussa un cri de surprise mais se laissa faire, étant habitué à tout ça. Mes mains glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, caressant ses flans. Je le sentis se tendre et frissonner sous mes doigts. J adorais ça chez lui : il était très sensible à ces petites attentions, et son corps réagissait au quart de tour. Ça me plaisait vraiment.

- Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? lui demandais-je au creux de l oreille.

- C est quoi encore ces propositions salaces ?

- Baka ! Tu viendras ?

- Bien sûr !

Il tourna la tête pour me sourire. Je le lâchai alors, caressant ses fesses au passage. Il fronça les sourcils suite à mon geste ce qui me fit rire. Oui, vraiment, il était trop sensible à tout cela. Et c était vraiment plaisant.

Quand l'émission fût finie, nous pûmes rentrer chacun chez nous, et je me jetai volontiers dans mon canapé. Je n'y restais pas longtemps ; je préférais prendre une bonne douche pour ensuite ranger un peu mon appartement. Histoire de faire genre je suis ordonné devant Tacchon - qui savait de toute façon que ce n était pas le cas.

Sur les coups de 19h, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Mon invité venait d'arriver. Je lui ouvris en souriant. Sourire qu'il me rendit. Après l'avoir débarrassé de son manteau, nous nous installâmes au salon, parlant de choses et d'autres.

- Sho-chan ! Tu sais bien que je déteste les films d horreur !

- Allez, fait pas ta mauviette. Mes bras forts seront là si tu as peur !

- Il fit exprès de tousser suite à mes paroles, ce qui nous fit rire.

- Bon, on regarde avant de manger alors ! Je veux pas être malade !

Et c était parti pour le film. Je n avais pas spécialement peur de ce genre de film, ils me faisaient même plus souvent rire qu'autres choses, mais Tacchon me faisait stresser à avoir peur comme ça. Il était casé au fond du canapé, les jambes repliés (bah oui, il ne voulait pas laisser dépasser quoi que ce soit du canapé ! « On sait jamais ! » comme il m avait dit) et la tête qui dépassait péniblement de derrière un coussin.

- Viens près de moi si t'as peur ! Baka !

Il ne répondit pas mais vint quand même vers moi sans quitter la télévision des yeux. Il s appuya alors sur moi et je passais un bras autour de lui. J aimais l avoir près de moi, et j aimais nos moments à tous les deux. En ce moment, nous étions quasiment toujours ensemble. Shopping, cinéma, restaurant, courses, nuit chez l un, nuit chez l autre. Non, non, nous n étions pas un couple, seulement que nous avions l envie d être toujours fourrés ensemble.

- Aaargh ! s écria Tacchon, me faisant sursauter.

Je ne dis rien mais le serra un peu plus ; il fallait bien que je serve à quelque chose. Le film parut durer une éternité. Mais Tadayoshi avait l air totalement dedans : sursautant au bon moment, lâchant des expressions de dégoûts. Il m avait même disputé quand j avais attendu le moment ultra critique pour lui faire peur en criant. Je fus plus qu heureux quand le film fût finis. Tacchon resta dans mes bras, sans bouger, continuant de triturer les doigts de ma main gauche.

- J'aime bien ça, dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Ta bague au petit doigt. Elle est jolie. Ça te va bien.

- Toi, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait « de ce bord » ? demandais-je en riant.

- Non ! Et même si c était le cas, je m en foutrais. Elle te va bien et c est tout.

- C'est gentil, dis-je en plantant un bisou sur sa joue. On va manger maintenant ?

Le repas se passa sans encombres majeures. Nous continuions de parler de tout ce qu il nous passait par la tête. Ça aussi était une chose qui me surprenait au sein du groupe : nous avions toujours quelque chose à dire.

Seulement, alors que je débarrassais la table, je fis tomber un verre et m écorchai la main en voulant ramasser les débris. Mayday mayday, plusieurs doigts étaient touchés. Tadayoshi se précipita sur moi alors que j enlevais bagues et bracelets pour ne rien salir. Et il joua l infirmière. Il désinfecta chaque coupures puis mit des pansements. Et tout ça avec douceur, totalement concentré sur sa tache. Il était trop mignon.

- Voilà, c'est finis ! dit-il en levant la tête.

Je le remerciais d'un nouveau baiser sur la joue et lui tendis un de mes bijoux fétiches.

- Qu est-ce que c est ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les mains. Ta bague ?

- Mon petit doigt est temporairement indisponible. Mets-la. Je sais qu elle sera en sécurité avec toi.

Il rougit un peu mais passa ma bague au petit doigt de sa main gauche. Je souris en voyant qu elle lui allait parfaitement bien.

- N'empêche que tu vas te faire engueuler demain à la répétition !

Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Bah ! Ta main est toute écorchée, tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire de guitare. Je les entends d ici : « Tu n aurais pas pu faire plus attention ? La tournée approche ! ».

Je soupirais ; il avait raison. Mais bon, j avais une arme infaillible : un regard de chien battu, peut-être une petite larme, et personne ne résisterait.

La répétition du lendemain fût horrible. Le groupe - en particulier Ryo - s était énervé contre moi pour m être blessé. Comme si je l'avais fais exprès ! Nous avions alors répété les moments de danse. À l heure du midi, nous nous étions assis à même le sol pour manger nos bentos. Mais un cri nous fit tous sursauter.

- Eeeh ? s écria Hina en prenant la main de Tadayoshi entre les siennes. Tu as la même bague que Sho-chan ?

Je le vis rougir sans répondre. Subaru se leva et prit ma main gauche pour vérifier.

- Eeeh ? s écria-t-il à son tour. C'est carrément celle à Sho-chan ?

- Vous nous cachez des trucs les gars ? ricana Ryo. Avouez ! En fait, vous y avez été trop fort hier et vous avez cassé des trucs. C est pour ça que Shota s est coupé !

- N importe quoi ! lâchais-je en reprenant ma main.

Je me levai, pris mon bento et partis m asseoir à une table plus loin. De là où j étais, je n'entendais pas leur conversation, seulement leurs rires. Mais les regards suppliants de Tacchon me firent bien comprendre qu'ils le charriaient avec ça. Désolé Tacchon.

- Vous saoulez à la fin ! cria-t-il au bout d un moment.

Il finit par se lever - énervé - et s élança vers moi. Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il tapa du point sur la table.

- Tiens ! Comme ça ils me feront plus chier avec ça !

Et il quitta la salle, nous laissant tous bouche bée. Mon regard se tourna vers la petite chose brillante sur la table. Ma bague. Il me l'avait rendu. Je soupirais et regardais mes amis. Ce qu ils pouvaient être chiant parfois. Toujours à penser à mal.

L'après-midi fût encore plus atroce que la matinée. Tadayoshi faisait la tête à tout le monde et boudait dans son coin ce qui énervait un peu plus Ryo. Enfin, si c était encore possible. Et Baru et Yuu fixaient toujours Tacchon en souriant. Et si ce n étaient pas eux, c était moi. À la fin de la répétition, Baru me tendit le journal intime que nous partagions. Son regard insistant me disait qu il fallait que je m explique. Je soupirais. C était certain qu il avait perçu dans mes gestes des changements. Et puis, le connaissant, je savais bien qu il était vexé - limite jaloux - des moments que je passais avec Tadayoshi, le délaissant un peu.

Je lus donc le petit mot qu'il avait écris avant de me rendre aux douches.

« Yasu-chan !

Je suis ton meilleur ami, n est-ce pas ? Alors pour cette fois, je vais faire court ! Qu est-ce que tu me caches ? Je suis certain que tu comprends de quoi je veux parler !Ne tarde pas à me répondre !

Ton meilleur ami que tu aimes de tout ton cœur ! ^_^ »

Je souris. Quel idiot !

Je me dépêchai de rejoindre les autres pour la douche, me déshabillant rapidement. J'adorais ce moment de détente. Pourtant, avec des gars comme les Kanjani, il n'était pas facile de se relaxer. Je les regardais alors se chamailler pour un rien, ou s'envoyer de l'eau. Mon regard finit par tomber sur Tadayoshi qui se lavait un peu à l'écart, décidant de nous bouder jusqu'au bout. Les autres quittèrent les douches en même temps, aillant tous finis. J'observais alors un peu plus le seul qui restait. Son corps me surprendra toujours : ce qu'il pouvait être mince, malgré tout ce qu'il mangeait. L'eau glissait le long de son dos, suivant parfaitement sa colonne vertébrale pour finir sur ses fesses. Il se retourna alors et nos regards se croisèrent, ce qui le fit rougir de gêne. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi. Il avait un corps dont on ne pouvait pas avoir honte. Et nous étions deux hommes. Il se tourna de nouveau pour ne plus me voir et cacher sa gêne sûrement. Je fermai alors mon jet d'eau et m'avançai vers Tadayoshi et posai une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et me regarda.

- Je rejoins les autres, dis-je à son oreille.

Il acquiesça et je le laissai donc seul après avoir récupéré ma serviette.

- Alors ? commença Yuu. C'était bien cette douche avec Ohkura ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ils leur arrivaient quoi à Yuu, Hina et Ryo à rire comme ça ?

- Encore cette histoire ? Bon sang, Tacchon n'a pas été assez clair tout à l'heure ? On n'est pas de ce bord, alors stop !

- Ok, ok… conclut Hina. On mange soba ce soir ?

- Manger ? Soba ? Je suis partant !

Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers un Tadayoshi déjà séché que personne n'avait vu revenir. Quelle discrétion ! Sauf que son estomac le trahissait tout le temps.

La soirée s'était éternisée et même à plus de deux heures du matin, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. En soupirant, je me mis à fredonner un air qui me passait par la tête. La voix de Baru irait parfaitement avec cet air. Baru ! Notre journal ! Je lâchai ma guitare et pris notre cahier. Que pouvais-je donc lui répondre ?

« Shibunyan !

Bien sûr que tu es mon meilleur ami ! Et ce, pour toujours ! Et… Je ne te cache rien ! Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi je vois de plus en plus Tacchon, et pourquoi il a réagit bizarrement tout à l'heure. Si tu crois que nous avons une… relation ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Et pour l'histoire de ma bague, il n'y a rien à dire ! Je me suis coupé, il l'aimait bien, je lui ai prêté le temps que mes coupures guérissent. Pas de quoi en faire un film, tu vois ? Mais bien sûr, vous pensez toujours à mal ! Tacchon est un ami, rien de plus !

Le plus beau, le plus fort : ton Shot'ami ! »

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, c'était Tadayoshi. Il me signalait que j'étais en retard à notre point de rendez vous. En effet il était 9h05 et nous devions être à une émission de radio pour 9h30. En un temps record, j'étais arrivé au niveau d' Ohkura. Il me sourit et me lança :

- Va t-il falloir que je m'installe chez toi pour te réveiller et te rappeller tes rendez vous ? Un jour tu oublieras ta tête Sho-chan !

- Désolé, mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée !

Nous nous mîmes à rire et rejoignîmes le studio. Une fois terminé, je proposai à Yoshi de manger au grill avec moi. J'aimais lorsque nous étions que tout les deux. Il était assez calme comparé aux autres, et nous nous entendions de plus en plus. Après manger, il voulait faire un tour au centre commercial, ce que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser étant donné que j'adorais ça.

Il était pire que Baru, ses vêtements étaient d'un classique ! Je lui montrai des affaires, mais étrangement, il les refusaient catégoriquement. Ce fut une bonne partie de plaisir lorsque j'arrivai à lui faire essayer des tenues quelques peu excentriques. Ensuite, il insista pour que j'aille chez lui passer la soirée. Je devais normalement rejoindre Baru mais après un bref appel pour me désister, j'acceptai la proposition.

- Shotaaaaaaa à table !

J'étais stupéfait par la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait préparé. Comptait il inviter tout l'immeuble ? Cependant, c'est avec un grand sourire que je le rejoignis et le pris dans mes bras pour le remercier. Un simple geste amical pour le remercier de cette attention. Il rougit de nouveau. Je ne le comprendrai jamais. Faisait-il ça avec les autres ? Vers la fin du repas, je constatai qu'il regardait souvent ma main blessée. S'inquiétait-il ? Trop sensible le Yoshi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grand chose. D'ailleurs, demain je reprend la gratte !

- Non, c'est juste que ça me fait penser à la bague.. et .. je voulais m'excuser.. j'aurai dû faire plus attention, et ne pas trop l'afficher.. les/

- EHH ? Mais on s'en fout de cette bague ! T'es vraiment qu'un idiot. Tu les connais, demain, ils trouveront autre chose pour nous taquiner.

- Hm tu as sûrement raison.

L'espace d'un instant, un air triste s'était peint sur son visage. Il se leva pour chercher les petites douceurs qu'il avait préparé et les rires reprirent vite avec un Tacchon qui se retrouva par terre en s'asseyant à côté de sa chaise. La soirée s'était terminé par le nouveau film de Ryo. Il est vraiment doué pour nous faire pleurer, autant de tristesse que de rire dans la vie réelle. Ohkura s'était endormi sur mon épaule, des larmes séchées sur ses joues. Vraiment trop sensible. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, alors je l'allongeai doucement dans le canapé et partis sans faire de bruits.

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'observais les moindres faits et gestes de Tadayoshi. Je voulais savoir si c'était moi qui le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. Son comportement était tout à fait normal avec Maru, puisque c'était son meilleur ami. Par contre, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne parlait presque pas aux autres. Il riait et participait aux plaisanteries de You sans toute fois trop s'afficher. En ce moment, nous étions dans notre salle de répétition, Il était assis sur le sofa à côté de Ryo pour revoir Torn. Avec cette chanson, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés surtout avec cette chorégraphie. Je ratai un accord quand je vis Ryo prendre Tacchon dans ses bras. En plus, Tacchon ne rougissait pas. Baru me dévisagea et sourit.

- Shota ! On reprend ! Il faut qu'on boucle ce passage avec les guitares pour revoir le chant.

- Oui Shibunyan. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire .

Il fallait que je sache si j'étais le seul à le faire rougir. Alors que nous allions prendre l'air sur le toit, Yoshi s'écria qu'il avait oublié son portable. Redescendant les marches, je le laissai passer lui caressant les fesses. Je sentis son regard dans mon dos alors que je suivais les autres. Serait-il intéressé par moi ? Cela expliquerait son comportement avec la bague et qu'il veuille souvent sortir avec moi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir alors je décidai de l'éviter pour le moment. Le soir même, il me demanda de passer la soirée chez lui ce que je refusai. Après plusieurs refus de ma part, il cessa de m'inviter. Je retrouvais donc mon meilleur ami, et dépensai mon argent dans le shopping. Le temps passait et un vide commençait à se faire ressentir.

- Hey Shota, c'est pas Ohkura et Maru là bas ?

Relevant la tête immédiatement, je le vis tout sourire avec Maru en train de manger une glace. J'étais à la fois heureux de les voir et anxieux. Cela faisait une semaine qu'on ne s'était pas vu, Ryo étant en tournage pour son drama nous faisions une petite pause.

- Tu devrais discuter avec Ohkura, tu ne crois pas ?

Je le regardai surpris. Baru était la personne qui me connaissait le mieux.

- Je ne sais pas, je/

- Agis comme tu le sens, mais ne l'évites plus, il mérite au moins une discussion.

- Tu as raison, mais promets moi de garder le secret, je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens vraiment.

- T'inquiète pas mon Shota.

Nous terminâmes le reste de la journée à quatre. Yoshi et moi n'osions pas nous regarder, c'était frustrant de ne pas être celui qui le faisait rire. Alors que Maru devait partir, Baru proposa à Yoshi de rester avec nous pour le souper. Il fut évidemment de la partie, j'aurai parié qu'il était content d'être près de moi. Cette soirée me permit d'éclairer mes sentiments, je savais qu'à présent j'avais besoin de lui. Cependant, je voulais m'amuser un peu, et le séduire à ma manière.

Au retour de Ryo à Osaka, nous avions du travail à rattraper et de ce fait, une semaine complète auprès de cet idiot de Tadayoshi. Les premiers jours, je lui lançais quelques pics, je lui refaisais prendre des mesures à la batterie, je lui faisais des petits sous-entendus. Puis l'anniversaire de Maru approcha, les uns et les autres commencions à lui manigancer une surprise party . Pour se faire, You se chargea de tout avec Hina. Si quelqu'un pouvait réaliser une fête géniale, c'était lui. You donna nos rôles, et par le plus grand des hasard, je devais former équipe avec Yoshi pour ce qui était de la déco. Ryo et Baru étaient chargé de la musique et des invités, et You et Hina devaient prévoir la nourriture et la mise en place de tout ça. Le lendemain, Yoshi et moi quittions la répétition plus tôt que les autres, prétextant une réunion avec Johnny-san. Seuls dans les douches, je ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher Yoshi, et coller mon torse à son dos.

- Tu as un corps magnifique Yoshi...

Je le sentais se crisper sous mes caresses le long de ses flancs. Je ne manquais pas d'expirer mon air chaud à son oreille. Cela m'amusait de le faire languir, lorsque je sentis l'excitation monter en lui, je sortis de la douche. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa frustration, mais je savais que la situation ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent. Dehors, le soleil tombait déjà, il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps pour effectuer l' achat des décorations. J'en profitai donc pour prendre Yoshi par la main et le tirer à ma suite. Il me suivait sans rien dire, mais après quelques minutes, il retira vivement sa main de la mienne.

- Arrêtes !

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et poursuivit son chemin. Je le rattrapai et nous prîmes la direction des magasins en silence. Parmi tant d'éléments de festivités, je ne pouvais rester silencieux. J'étais redevenu un enfant oubliant le froid entre Yoshi et moi. Il fut bien vite pris par ma folie, et chacun passa une bonne soirée. Il ne le savait pas, mais j'étais heureux. Si bien que mon petit jeu devenait agaçant. J'étais impatient de le prendre dans mes bras et ..de l'embrasser. Cette idée m'embarrassait, je ne m'attendais pas à développer de tels sentiments envers lui. Au studio de danse le lendemain, j'étais d'humeur taquine. Tout d'abord, j'avais disposé 10 sucres dans le café de You pour tous les tours qu'il nous jouait. Puis, pendant la chorégraphie je me mis à rire, me moquant du pas de danse de Tadayoshi.

- Attendez ! C'était drôle ! Vous avez vu Ohkura ? Quand il fait ce pas, on dirait une strip-teaseuse !

- Maintenant que tu le dis !

Tous nous rîmes, alors qu'Ohkura se vexait encore une fois. Maru prit sa défense en pointant mon style du jour : années 70. Alors que tous me relookaient, Hina remarqua le manque de bague à ma main gauche.

- Dis donc Shota qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta main ?

- Oh, bah l'autre bague me plaît plus, j'attends que Baru me cède les siennes !

- Eh ! Tu rêves mec !

Je remarquais son regard sur moi, j'étais persuadé que lui avait déjà vu que je ne portais plus la bague depuis quelques temps. Si je ne pouvais pas la partager avec lui elle n'avait plus de sens. Les jours suivants, Yoshi ne quittait plus Maru, et Maru ne quittait plus Yoshi. Il m'était impossible de lui parler ou même de l'approcher. Bien sûr, Maru prenait son rôle à la rigolade pour ne pas alarmer les autres. Cependant, je savais que Tacchon lui avait parlé de ses sentiments et de mes agissements. Maru protégeait son ami de moi. Cette constatation m'attristait, j'étais un idiot. Je n'aurai pas dû jouer avec les sentiments d'Ohkura et des miens comme je l'ai fais. Désormais, mon cœur se serrait à la vue d'Ohkura et de Maru. Leurs pitreries, leurs câlins, leurs rires m' insupportaient. Malgré cela, je restais moi-même, je ne voulais pas inquiéter les autres, surtout Baru. Je pouvais retirer ce sourire qui me collait au visage qu'en rentrant chez moi. Mon appartement n'était pas très grand, je disposais d'une chambre, d'une salle de bain et d'une grande pièce d'angle regroupant salon et cuisine. Un soir, je décidai d'inviter Baru, je ne voulais pas rentrer seul avec mon désespoir. Comme je le redoutais, il avait compris mon malaise.

- Tu te rappelles enfin que je suis là. Je suppose que le moral est au plus bas ne ?

- Je ne peux rien te cacher...

- Baka.

Il savait exactement quoi faire lorsque je déprimais. Après s'être déchaussé à l'entrée, il me fit couler un bain chaud. Nous étions tellement complice qu'il m'accompagna dans la salle d'eau et s'amusait à me pouponner. J'aimais qu'on prenne soin de moi, j'avais l'impression d'être une princesse à qui on cède tout. Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais en tenue décontractée, manucuré et un pot de glace dans les mains.

- Désolé de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

- T'en fais pas, c'était sympa de m'occuper de toi, mon petit Shota! Mais je veux que tu m'expliques maintenant...

- Hm.. je voulais m'amuser avec lui, ne dis rien, je sais c'était idiot. Maintenant, il ne traîne plus qu'avec Maru. Et.. ça me rend dingue ! Tu me connais, moi c'est tout ou rien. Il y a un mois, je n'éprouvais que de l'amitié pour lui, et là.. je l'aime. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour lui parler sérieusement. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude ! Comment croire quelqu'un qui plaisante toujours ! Surtout après ce que je lui ai fais ! Il me manque, Baru..

- Dis donc, tu avais besoin de parler, encore un peu et ton cerveau explosait ! Sérieusement, l'anniversaire de Maru c'est après demain non ? Et n'es-tu pas en équipe avec Ohkura pour préparer la salle ?

Baru était génial, une vague d'enthousiasme m'envahit, et je le remerciais. La soirée pris alors une autre tournure, passant de la wii au twister, et d'un bon film à un sommeil bien mérité.

Enfin, le jour fatidique était arrivé, Ohkura et moi devions installer nos décorations. Nous étions que tous les deux dans cette salle relativement grande. Nous avions déjà gonflé tous les ballons, et installé toutes les tables ainsi que les chaises et les deux sofa. Les couverts étaient sortis, les chapeaux, sifflets et confettis aussi. Il ne restait plus qu'à accrocher les ballons et les banderoles. Je montais alors sur une chaise et accrochais les ballons tandis qu'Ohkura me les tendaient. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer avec lui si proche de moi. Je pouvais sentir son parfum, frôler sa peau, l'admirer. Puis, je me lançai, c'était le moment de passer à l'étape supérieure. Je m'abaissai et au moment où il se retourna pour me tendre un ballon, je l'embrassai.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je n'étais pas encore arrivé sur mon petit nuage, qu'une gifle me ramenait sur terre. Ohkura me dévisageait, et sans plus attendre prit la sortie. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, ne m'aimait-il pas ? Je sortis la bague que je comptais lui offrir de ma poche et me mit à pleurer. Je n'avais plus éprouver une telle déception depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas fuir, il fallait que je termine cette stupide décoration. Une fois terminé, je montai au vestiaire pour me rafraîchir le visage et me changer. Moins d'une heure après, j'étais attendu dans cette salle pour faire la fête. Je n'avais pas le moral, mais pour Maru, je serai en pleine forme. Il méritait au moins ça de ma part. Je regardai de nouveau la bague et l'a mis. J'espérais en la mettant qu'elle me permette de tenir, et ne pas gâcher la soirée. Une larme s'échappa de nouveau, je me sentais si faible d'un coup. Je décidai donc de me ressaisir et prit ma veste pour rejoindre les autres. Baru était avec Ryo, et les invités étaient déjà prêt à accueillir l'homme de la soirée. Mon meilleur ami me questionnait du regard, je baissai les yeux et il comprit. Je savais que je pourrai compter sur lui en cas de problème pendant la fête. Tout à coup, Hina et You nous prièrent de se taire et de se tenir prêt. Les lumières éteintes, je respirais un bon coup et mon visage prit une apparence joyeuse. Maru était à peine entré dans la pièce que les lumières s'allumèrent dévoilant notre petite surprise. Tous, nous chantions la traditionnelle chanson d'anniversaire, tandis que les premières bouteilles de champagnes délivraient leurs bulles. En voyant Yoshi à côté de lui, je pris une flûte de champagne et commençai à déguster son contenu. Baru me tira à sa suite, et nous nous installâmes dans un des sofa. Il allait me parler quand You, Hina, et Ryo vinrent nous chercher pour offrir le cadeau à Maru. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il n'arrêtait pas de nous remercier et de sourire. Nous étions comme une grande famille, son bonheur nous faisait chaud au cœur. Et c'est dire que le mien en avait besoin en ce moment. Le temps passait et sans m'en rendre compte, j'en étais déjà à mon quatrième verre de Vodka sans compter les deux flûtes de champagne. Ma tête me tournait un peu, j'avais envie de rentrer chez moi.

File, je dirai que tu étais fatigué et que tu te sentais pas bien.

Une fois de plus, il était là pour me sauver la mise. Je le regardai, le remerciant silencieusement. Je lui tapai sur l'épaule, et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour emprunter la porte de derrière. Dehors, l'air était frais et un petit lampadaire éclairait la ruelle. Je me dirigeais vers la route quand soudain quelqu'un me retourna violemment contre le mur. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, je ne lui pensais pas une telle force. Yoshi était devant moi, énervé et me pressant les épaules.

A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

Sa question me fit sourire, c'est lui qui me disait ça. Je voyais son regard noir sur moi.

Je joues avec toi, ça ne se voit pas ?

Il m'asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre, je l'avais cherché. Je ne me contrôlais plus, la colère avait pris le dessus, et je ne pensais pas la moindre parole que je prononçais.

Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça. Tout ces gestes, ces mots, ce baiser, tu me dois une explication !

Tu t'imaginais quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire de toi !

Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu portes cette bague ?

Je n'ai plus le droit de mettre ce que je veux ? C'est ma bague, je te le rappelle. Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille !

Touché. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ma confusion. Ses mains sur mes épaules me brûlaient, je devais me défaire de son étreinte. Je me dégageai et tentai de partir.

Alors ça non ! J'en peux plus de voir ton petit sourire innocent tous les jours !

Il me retint par le bras, ce contact m'électrisa. J'inversai alors les rôles, et le plaquai à mon tour au mur.

Lâche moi ! Ne me touche plus ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touches ok ? Désormais, on ne se parlera que si le boulot l'oblige, j'ai plus rien à faire avec toi.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction là. Il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur moi comme ça ? Avant que je ne commence à faire le con, on était de très bon amis, non ? Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Je voulais lui donner mon poing dans sa figure, mais ce fut dans le mur que je me défoulai. J'étais proche de lui à cet instant, et si je n'avais plus cette occasion, je voulais au moins l'embrasser une dernière fois. Mes lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes de force mais aussi par surprise. Il me repoussa violemment, se frottant la bouche avec sa manche. En reculant, je percutais un sac poubelle et tombais lamentablement sur le sol.

Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus me toucher !

Il était hors de lui, il se précipita sur moi et me frappa. Son coup de pied me coupa le souffle, et me fit perdre mon masque. Des larmes roulaient sur mon visage, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Il me regardait de travers et semblait perdu mais il se reprit et me rétorqua.

Encore du cinéma ! Chiales, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Je .. n'en .. peux plus..

Moi non plus.

Il s'était retourné, et petit à petit avait quitté mon champs de vision. Je me traînais dans le coin sombre de la ruelle et me mit à sangloter comme jamais. J'avais mal, mes côtes me tiraillaient, mon cœur était meurtri et j'avais froid. J'espérais qu'une seule chose, que personne ne me trouve dans cet état. J'avais honte de moi, je pleurnichais comme une femme. Je n'avais même pas la force de me lever et de rentrer chez moi. J'étais dos contre le mur de la ruelle, et la tête posait sur le mur de la salle. J'entendais vaguement la musique, elle me berçait. Puis, épuisé d'avoir autant pleuré, je m'endormis.

Je sentais qu'on me secouait, c'était désagréable. J'entrouvris les yeux et vit Ohkura ouvrir la bouche en s'adressant à moi. Je rêvais ? Pourtant non, j'étais encore dans cette ruelle à voir. Je me réveillais et regardais Ohkura.

Tu es revenu ?

Oui! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis.. T'es qu'un idiot !

Je ne comprenais absolument pas son changement de comportement. Mais le plus important à ce moment était de fuir cet endroit. J'étais gelé, j'avais mal partout et j'avais faim. Je sentais que Yoshi me prenait sous le bras, et m'entraînait à sa voiture. Une fois au volant, il prit son téléphone et je l'entendis s'adresser à Baru. C'était donc ça, Baru s'était inquiété pour moi et ils avaient sûrement discuté. Je posai ma tête contre la vitre et mon regard se posa sur la route. Elle ne menait pas chez moi, il me conduisait à son appartement. Je soupirais.

J'entendis ensuite une porte claquer, je m'étais encore assoupis. Nous étions en bas de son immeuble, il m'aida à sortir de la voiture et à atteindre son appartement. Il me déchaussa et m'installa dans son canapé me recouvrant d'une grosse couverture. Je voyais l'incompréhension dans son regard. Il prit une chaise, et s'assit près de moi me touchant le front.

Tu as de la fièvre. Je vais te préparer du thé, ça te fera du bien.

Je... je t'aime..

Je sentais mes paupières qui se refermaient, je puisai les dernières forces qui me restait et enlevai ma bague. Je la pris au creux de ma main et lui tendit. Je ne sais pas quelle a été sa réaction puisque je rejoignais déjà les bras de Morphée.

Une douce odeur de café me chatouillait les narines, me réveillant petit à petit. J'observais ce qui m'entourait et vit Yoshi accroupis. Il était dos à moi, préparant le petit déjeuné sur la table basse. Je voulus me relever mais un petit cri de douleur troubla le silence. Yoshi se retourna aussitôt un sourire crispé sur le visage. Il vint près de moi, et me caressa le visage.

Puis je vis cette bague à son doigt, j'attrapai sa main et le questionna du regard. Il rougit, et me sourit tendrement. Une vague de chaleur me submergea, il avait rougit. Cet Ohkura m'avait manqué terriblement. Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur le canapé, et s'installa à mes côtés.

Désolé pour .. le coup. J'étais en colère, je ne savais pas. Je m'en veux maintenant.. Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser dans cet état... Tu as été malade une bonne partie de la nuit. Tu avais de la fièvre, mais j'ai veillé à ce qu'elle baisse. Je suis resté auprès de toi Shota.

Je suppose que je l'ai mérité... j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop longtemps..

A vie ! Tu nous as fait perdre un mois !

Comment ça ?

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il m'embrassa passionnément. Puis il se redressa, me tendant une tasse de café. Il rougissait encore. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur jouait les montagnes russes. La veille, il allait au plus mal, et maintenant il explosait de bonheur. Yoshi m'avait embrassé. Je lui souris, et ressoudais mes lèvres aux siennes. Je ne parvenais plus à m'en séparer. Au bout de quelques minutes Yoshi se recula et se réfugia dans mes bras. Nos cœurs battaient la chamade.

Nous ne voulions rien dire aux membres du groupe sur notre relation, mais très vite nous avions été démasqués. Nos regards, notre soudaine complicité, et notre bague partagée nous avaient trahis. Nous redoutions leurs réactions, mais nous avions eu tord, ils nous avaient félicités. Ainsi, nous passions beaucoup temps ensemble, nous étions inséparable. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis ce fameux jour, et aujourd'hui nous allions fêter notre premier noël. L'après midi nous avions tourné une émission de Kanpani, nous avions bien rit. You avait encore perdu, bientôt il deviendrait un bonhomme de neige ambulant. Le jeu consistait à deviner l'usage d'un objet en le voyant. Même s'il avait la réponse pour un objet, il avait perdu pour les deux autres. Vint ensuite le moment de nous séparer, Yoshi et moi avions une soirée particulière à fêter. En effet, Yoshi venait pour la première fois dormir chez moi. On voulait prendre notre temps, ne pas brûler d'étapes. Nous avions fais assez d'erreurs auparavant, mieux valait être prudent. Le lendemain nous devions toutefois nous revoir tous ensemble pour remettre nos cadeaux. Le rendez vous avait lieu chez Ryo, il devait nous faire un repas copieux. Personne ne pouvait refuser une telle offre, surtout pas mon Yoshi.

Alors qu'on franchissait la porte de mon appartement, je l'entraînais vers le salon lui laissant à peine le temps de retirer ses chaussures. Je le poussai sur le canapé, et l'embrassai fiévreusement me mettant à califourchon sur lui. Je le désirai, se contenter de baisers devenaient trop difficile. C'est pourquoi, nous nous permettions de nous caresser et parfois même, nous allions jusqu'à nous masturber, mais nous n'avions jamais été plus loin. Mes mains se glissaient sous son pull, sa peau était brûlante ce qui augmentait mon plaisir. Mais ce sadique de Tacchon en avait décidé autrement, il me repoussa, sourire aux lèvres.

Voyons bébé, on a le temps ! On a même pas encore manger !

Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Je te suffis pas ?

Non, tu n'es pas nourrissant !

Il passa la langue, se moquant de moi. Je voulais le bouder, mais trop tenté, je l'embrassai de nouveau. Il répondit au baiser et se releva, inversant nos positions. Je pensais avoir gagné, mais il se sépara de moi gagnant la cuisine. Je me relevai donc pour le rejoindre et l'aider à préparer le repas. J'avais acheté tous ce qu'il fallait pour nous concocter un dîner romantique à la française. Ce soir c'était foie gras, canard à l'orange accompagnés de pommes de terre et petits légumes et au dessert bûche aux trois chocolats. La cuisson du canard était délicate, Yoshi surveillait souvent, me faisant regretter ce choix de viande. Durant deux heures, nous avions été aux fourneaux pour mettre au point ce dîner. Heureusement, j'avais eu le droit à de nombreux baisers et de sérieux sous entendus. Les bougies allumées, j'éteignis les lumières pour obtenir l'ambiance idéale. Yoshi servit l'entrée, et notre repas en tête à tête pouvait commencer. Le foie gras était savoureux, je mangeais lentement pour le déguster tandis que nos regards se croisaient à chaque bouchée. Le mien finissait toujours sa course sur ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Les fourchettes posées, je demandai la main de Yoshi pour y déposer un baiser. Il rougit, et se défila en allant chercher le plat principal. Je l'aidais à servir nos assiettes et le repas se poursuivit. Nous discutions du travail, de nos amis, et de nos projets. Il voulait qu'on se voit plus en dehors du boulot, que notre relation devienne plus sérieuse. Le temps passait, et main dans la main nous parlions encore et encore. Il me racontait des anecdotes de sa jeunesse, nous avions vécu les mêmes choses, les cabanes dans les arbres, les bagarres, nos animaux de compagnies. L'heure était enfin arrivée de servir le gâteau et d'offrir nos cadeaux. J'étais impatient de voir ce qu'il allait m'offrir, mais Yoshi avait insisté pour mangé d'abord la bûche. Autant dire, qu'elle a été vite avalée. Je ne pouvais plus rester à l'autre bout de la table, je me levai et allai m'asseoir sur Yoshi. Il m'embrassa, et m'invita à nous installer confortablement dans le canapé. Je lui réclamais mon cadeau et il rougissait encore, essayant d'éviter le sujet. J'insistai en le rassurant que n'importe quel cadeau de sa part me rendrait heureux.

Sho-chan, je.. je t'offre ma première fois.

Oh !

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. J'étais heureux et en même temps j'angoissais. C'était lui qui ne voulait pas franchir le cap trop tôt, il voulait être sûr que nous deux ce soit vraiment sérieux. Il était gêné, je l'embrassai donc pour lui transmettre ma joie, mais me détachai de lui. Je me levai et lui demanda de me suivre. Je l'emenais chez ma voisine, il ne comprenait pas et était assez terrifié. A peine avions-nous sonné chez elle, qu'elle nous ouvrait en souriant. Elle nous fit entrer, et comme convenu elle me laissa seul à l'entrée avec Yoshi pour chercher son cadeau. Il me suppliait du regard de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Puis, elle se présenta devant lui avec un carton où 5 petits chatons dormaient. Il n'en revenait pas, ses yeux étincelaient de bonheur.

Joyeux Noël ! Je savais que tu rêvais d'en avoir un, alors vas-y choisis-en un !

Ah ! Mais ils sont tous beaux !

Il plongea sa main dans le carton et caressa chaque petits minous. Soudain le premier qu'il avait réveillé vint lui lécher sa main. Son choix était fait, ce serait celui là. Je lui dis donc de le prendre, et je remerciai ma voisine. Après les remerciements, nous rejoignîmes mon appartement avec notre nouveau compagnon. Je laissai Yoshi et allai chercher dans ma chambre les accessoires pour son minou. Il y avait sa litière, un collier avec un médaillon pour graver le nom, une gamelle et un petit coussin. Mon amour était heureux, je savais que cette surprise lui ferait énormément plaisir, mais la suite le surprendrait aussi. Je venais de m'asseoir à ses côtés, et le prit dans mes bras. Il caressait son chaton et cherchait un prénom.

Alors comment vas tu l'appeller ? Au fait, c'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

C'est un mâle, il s'appellera.. Shun !

Oh joli ! Je suis content que tu l'aimes.

Encore merci ! Eh ! mais... je..

Oui ? Que se passe t-il mon coeur?

Je... je n'ai pas le droit aux animaux dans mon immeuble...

Je sais. C'est pourquoi je te demande de venir habiter chez moi... qu'en penses-tu ?

Oh ! C'est un peu rapide...

C'est non alors ?

Je... c'est oui ! je t'aime Sho-chan.

Moi aussi Yoshi.

Il avait accepté, la soirée était parfaite. Nous voulions finir la soirée entre nous, alors il déposa Shun sur son petit coussin, et nous décidâmes d'aller dans la chambre. Très vite, nos lèvres se soudèrent dans un long baiser, nos mains devenaient curieuses et cherchaient à découvrir l'autre. J'essayais de me retenir, mais je me souvins de son cadeau spécial. Il m'offrait sa première fois, je voulais donc qu'elle soit inoubliable. Nos caresses devenaient osées, et nos baisers de plus en plus fiévreux. Je m'éloignais de lui quelques secondes pour lire dans son regard s'il était vraiment prêt, et il hocha la tête. Je lui retirai sa chemise avant de l'allonger sur le lit, et repris nos baisers. Puis je dérivais sur sa mâchoire et allais titiller son lobe d'oreille. Je redécouvrais son corps fin, son cou si tentant et son torse imberbe. Ses petits râles me prouvaient que ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Parcourant son torse, je le léchai de haut en bas, m'arrêtant à ses boutons de chairs. Je les mordillais, léchais, je m'amusais avec tout en regardant l'effet que cela lui produisait. J'étais impatient de le voir les étoiles pleins les yeux. Je décidais après quelques minutes de descendre plus bas, et de m'attaquer à son pantalon quand il me stoppa. Je remontai alors à son niveau, lui caressant la joue.

Je.. Désolé.. Continue..

Eh ? Tu veux a/

Non, c'est juste que ..

Il s'empourpra, je comprenais ce qu'il essayais de me dire, il avait peur pour la suite. Je l'embrassai, et le rassurais par des mots doux. Peu après, il me surprenait en me prenant la main et la déposant sur la bosse qui commençait à déformer son pantalon. C'était pour lui sa façon de me dire de continuer. Je déboutonnais alors son jean, et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Plus qu'une barrière me séparais de ce que je désirais. Je m'apprétais à enlever mon pantalon quand deux mains me caressèrent les flancs, m'arrêtant dans ma tâche. Il avait profité de mon recul pour se relever et s'approcher de moi. Il embrassait mon torse, mes tétons, ma bouche, mon cou, je devenais haletant. Il descendit ensuite vers mon bas ventre, me léchant tout en m'ôtant mon jean. Il m'allongea ensuite à ma grande surprise, et m'embrassa. Malgré sa teinte rouge pivoine, il parvenait à prendre des initiatives et était assez doué. Nos corps étaient brûlant de désir et nos sexes n'attendaient que d'être libérés de ces tissus étouffants. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me déhanchais pour lui faire comprendre mon empressement. Il sourit et descendit petit à petit en me regardant. Ses mains me caressèrent les flancs, puis mes cuisses. Je levai mon bassin et il vint me retirer mon caleçon effleurant mes fesses. Il hésita à poursuivre, mais après quelques attouchements, il finit par prendre en bouche mon anatomie. Tout d'abord de lents va et vient, puis il se mit à la lécher et à la reprendre en bouche. Ma respiration était saccadée, il m'était difficile de garder les pieds sur terre. Avant que je n'explose de plaisir, je le ramenai à moi l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il s'allongea à mes côtés, et après de nombreux baisers tumultueux, je pris le relais. Je le collai dos à moi, et lui présenta mes doigts. Il se mit à les suçoter tandis que je lui dévorais le cou. Une fois satisfait, vint le moment de le préparer.

Je vais commencer bébé.. Tu sais que tu auras un peu mal au début ne ?

Hm... ça va aller je te fais confiance..

Je vais aller doucement bébé... désolé.

J'enfonçai doucement un premier doigt et le sentis se crisper. Cette première étape m'était insupportable, je lui avais fais assez de mal et voilà que je recommençais. Ses petits gémissements de douleurs lors du deuxième doigt m'amenèrent à me retirer. Je savais que nous devions passer par là pour nous unir mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me blottis contre son dos et le serrai dans mes bras en m'excusant.

Pour.. pourquoi tu ?

Je ne veux plus te faire de mal ! Désolé je gâche tout encore une fois..

Mais non mon cœur !

Si..

S'il te plaît, fais moi l'amour Sho-chan.

Il se retourna et planta son regard dans le mien. Il était si beau, et il me suppliait de poursuivre. J'hésitais mais une main réveilla mon intimité, et des baisers embrasaient de nouveau ma peau. Je lui présentai encore mes doigts qu'il lécha avec envie. Il me prit ensuite la main et la déposa à son intimité. Je hochais alors de la tête, et le fit se retourner dos à moi. J'enfonçai un premier doigt, et bougeait lentement à l'intérieur. Il supportait mieux alors j'enfonçai un deuxième doigt en fermant les yeux. Je le sentais se crisper et essayer de retenir un gémissement de douleur. Je serrai les dents, mais décidais cette fois de continuer. Normalement, deux doigts suffisent mais je voulais le préparer au mieux, alors je joignis un troisième doigt. Il serrait les poings, les yeux humides. Quelques minutes plus tard, je pouvais bouger mes doigts sans qu'il ne se plaigne, il était prêt. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, j'avais envie de lui plus que jamais. Je le plaçai sur le ventre et lentement je remplaçais mes doigts par mon sexe plus que tendu. Il était si étroit que la pénétration était une pure jouissance. J'essayais malgré tout de me retenir, ses petits gémissements d'inconforts m'ancraient au sol. Puis je l'entendis petit à petit gémir de plaisir jusqu'à en demander plus. J'accélérais alors mes coups de reins essayant de toucher sa prostate. Je savais que si j'y parvenais, nous irions tout droit au septième ciel. J'étais si heureux qu'il m'appartienne, nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un et nos cœurs battaient ensemble. Nos respirations étaient de plus en plus erratiques, et nous sombrions dans le plaisir. Puis, dans un dernier élan, je donnai un coup de rein plus puissant qui lui fit crier mon nom. Il se resserra autour de mon intimité et nous atteignîmes l'orgasme à deux. Je restai quelques secondes sans bouger, et après avoir repris un semblant de conscience, je me retirai de lui m'allongeant à ses côtés. Je lui caressais le visage et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me sourit et vint se blottir contre moi. Et nos paupières à tout deux se refermèrent avec l'image de l'autre comblé dans notre esprit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

On me bousculait mollement, encore à moitié endormi, je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Légèrement aveuglé par la lumière, je distinguais Yoshi en train de jouer avec Shun. Le petit chaton essayait d'attraper le doigt de mon chéri, et se laissait tomber sur le côté agitant ses pattes en l'air. Cette vue au petit réveil était vraiment adorable, je souris et me relevai collant mon torse à son dos. Tandis que je l'enlaçais, il tourna la tête et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes en un doux baiser.

Bonjour ! Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, mais il miaulait alors je me suis levé et je m'en suis occupé !

Bjour ! Hum pas grave, tu as bien dormi quand même ?

Très bien et toi ?

La meilleur nuit de toute ma vie.

Je l'embrassai à mon tour et après quelques minutes de câlins, il se sépara de notre étreinte. Il n'était vêtu que de son boxer, il l'avait sûrement mis en se levant ce matin. Debout, au bord du lit, il me caressa le visage et récupéra son portable sur la table de chevet.

Je vais prendre mon bain, je peux t'emprunter un boxer ?

Sers toi. Hum, je peux venir avec toi ?

… Je … je préfère pas Sho-chan... La prochaine fois ne ?

Oh... d'accord. Je vais nous préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant.

C'est une bonne idée ça !

Je le regardai quitter la chambre et soupirai d'aise en me laissant retomber sur le lit. Un mois que nous étions ensemble, mais ce qui c'était passé la veille était juste magique. Notre première véritable fois. Je gigotais les bras et les jambes tout en criant silencieusement. J'étais amoureux de mon ami, il me rendait heureux et ça faisait du bien. Shun s'avança vers moi, il devait se dire que j'étais fou à gesticulé comme ça. Je le caressai et le pris avec moi en direction du salon. Dans la cuisine régnait le chaos, la vaisselle sale de la veille débordait de l'évier, le plan de travail était dégoûtant, et des papiers d'emballages parsemaient le tout. Je grimaçai en basculant la tête en arrière puis déposai Shun par terre. Je commençai par jeter les détritus, et fis couler l'eau. Une fois la tâche terminée, je nettoyai l'ensemble de la cuisine, puis finis par préparer le petit déjeuner pour monsieur.

* * *

><p><p>

Nous étions arrivés les premiers chez Ryo, il était en pleine préparation du repas et semblait être débordé. Il fallait dire que nous inviter tous à manger était déjà une masse, mais cuisiner lui-même était un véritable défis. Cependant, il refusait toute aide de notre part, trop fier pour s'avouer vaincu. Il s'activait tandis que petit à petit, tous le monde nous avait rejoint. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le repas était des plus délicieux et tous nous fîmes honneur au plat. Ryo affichait son sourire satisfait, assis à côté de Tacchon, il cherchait les compliments. La journée s'était passée dans une bonne ambiance, légèrement alcoolisée selon le point de vue et sous les rires. Maru, Baru, Yoko et moi, parlions et déconnions beaucoup ensemble, alors que Ryo se collait à Yoshi avec un Hina bavard et bruyant. Il paraissait que Noël se célébrait en famille, cette information s'avérait vraie en nous voyant tous réunis. En effet, nous étions plus que des amis, nous étions les membres d'une même famille. Nous pouvions compter sur les uns les autres et notre solidarité en rendait jaloux plus d'un. Il n'était pas facile dans notre milieu d'accorder sa confiance, et encore moins de créer des liens immuables comme les nôtres. Ainsi était sorti un tout autre amour, celui que je portais à Yoshi. Je ne m'y attendais pas, il était entré dans mon cœur comme les autres, mais il s'y était installé et l'avait dévoré. Pour sûr, il ne restait plus qu'un mini-Yoshi en train de jouer de l'accordéon avec mon petit cœur. Il était désormais celui qui le faisait battre et je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Je l'aimais un peu plus chaque jour et promettais de veiller sur lui. Ce soir là, l'appartement de Ryo s'était transformé en dortoir, tous, moi y compris n'arrivions même plus à nous lever. Nous avions bien fais les cons, et la boisson avait coulé à flot. C'était sagement que nous prîmes la décision de rester la nuit chez Ryo qui ne savait même plus qu'il était chez lui.

* * *

><p><p>

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette petite fête, ma relation avec Tacchon s'était renforcée et nous vivions un parfait amour. Quant au groupe, il était constamment débordé de travail et connaissait toujours plus de succès. Nous pouvions être fiers de nous, et de nos efforts. La veille de l'anniversaire de Tacchon, nous avions eu une répétition, les horaires avaient été réparties entre chorégraphie, chant et réunion avec le staff. On était fatigués, les fins de journées étaient toujours difficiles, et nous prétextions des excuses pour nous échapper et nous reposer à tour de rôle. Normalement, je m'arrangeais pour m'éclipser avec mon chéri, mais cette fois ci, j'avais été retenu par notre manager. Je paraissais quelqu'un de calme, mais mes amis connaissaient mon caractère, et là, le manager m'énervait. Premièrement, il se permettait de critiquer mes compositions, et ensuite, il me jugeait. Il avait appris pour mon orientation sexuelle, et cela avait l'air de le déranger. Il était grand temps que je lui remette les idées en place. Le poing serré, je m'apprêtais à lui dire le fond de ma pensée lorsque Baru passa son bras autour de mon cou. Il m'écarta de cet abruti qui ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler, et m'emmena aux vestiaires pour souffler. Après quelques minutes, il me donna une petite tape à l'épaule en me souriant. Il se dirigea vers son casier, et se saisit de notre journal avant de me le tendre.

Tiens ! Je t'ai enfin répondu !

Oh, je le lirai ce soir. Hm... merci Baru-chan.

T'en fais pas, ça valait mieux pour tous le monde.

Je rangeai le journal dans mon sac, et suivis Baru à la cafétéria. Yoshi était assis à une table, portable à la main. Il était dos à nous, et l'avoir de nouveau dans mon champs de vision me redonnait le sourire. Baru me fit un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers le distributeur de café. Je me jetai sur mon chéri, lui encerclant le cou de mes bras et l'embrassai sur la joue innocemment.

A quoi tu joues ?

Oh ! Toki Tori !

Encore ce jeu, tu ne m'as pas encore battu ne ?

Non, mais bientôt. Vu le temps que j'y passe, j'y arriverai mon Sho-chan.

J'en doute pas.

Voilà vos cafés ! Je t'en ai pris un aussi Tacch' !

Merci Baru-chan.

Enfin, j'obtenais un moment de calme avec mes deux hommes préférés. Instant vite volé par un Maruyama qui m'invita à le suivre aux vestiaires. Lui et moi nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés avec l'emménagement de Yoshi. Il venait à la maison, et nous passions des soirées à trois. Une fois devant les casiers, il m'expliqua ce que le groupe avait planifié pour l'anniversaire de mon chéri. Tous devaient faire mine d'avoir oublié, et se rendre à l'appartement après le travail. De mon côté, je devais le retenir pour laisser le temps aux autres de se préparer. J'avais déjà ma petite idée sur la façon dont j'allais le retarder, et les douches situées derrière Maru me faisaient fantasmer. Ça me rappelait lorsqu'il rougissait encore de tout. Ryo et Baru me disaient que je l'avais perverti. Ils me faisaient rire mais en effet, Ohkura n'était plus un ange, oh ça non. Cela faisait quelques minutes que je n'écoutais plus Maru parler, je songeais à lui, à son corps nu sous le mien. J'avais envie de sentir ses mains sur ma peau, cette chaleur qui émane de nous. Puis, je fermai les yeux, une douce pression me fit légèrement gémir et je m'appuyai contre les casiers. J'en demandais plus, et bougeais le bassin pour lui faire comprendre. Le son de ma braguette qui s'ouvrait lentement, ses doigts qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à mon entrejambe m'excitaient encore plus. Soudain, j'ouvris grand les yeux en me rappelant avec qui j'étais et tentai de repousser Maru. Sa tête baissée contre mon épaule, il résistait et continuait de me masturber.

Ahh arrête ! Maru !

Sshh... laisse toi faire... juste pour une fois.

Arrête... Maru... Ah..

Mes mains essayaient de l'éloigner de moi sans force, j'étais submergé par le plaisir et ne parvenais plus à assimiler la situation. J'étais bientôt à ma fin, honteusement, je lui avais demandé d'accélérer et poussais quelques petits gémissements de plaisir. Les yeux toujours fermés, j'imaginais que ces sensations étaient produites par Yoshi. Je le prévins que j'arrivais, et me déversai dans sa main. Je reposai ma tête contre le casier et rouvris enfin les yeux. Maru se recula et je me dépêchai de me rhabillé. Je ne comprenais pas son geste, il savait que j'étais en couple, et avec son meilleur ami qui plus est. Alors que je me tournais pour quitter la pièce au plus vite, mon regard se posa sur la porte entrouverte. Il se tenait là, les yeux baignant dans l'incompréhension. Baru, apparût derrière lui, et il partit en courant. Sans plus attendre, je me lançai à sa poursuite mais finis par le perdre de vue. Qu'avait-il vu ? Était il là depuis le début ? Je tapai contre le mur et fis demi tour pour rejoindre Maru. J'allai le lui refaire le portrait, et il allait me devoir une explication. De nouveau aux vestiaires, j'entrai bruyamment et vis Baru en train de discuter avec lui. Je m'avançai et lui donnai mon poing dans sa figure. Il ne broncha pas, et garda la tête baissée. Son attitude me décevait, je pensais qu'il était un ami sincère et je m'étais trompé. Il était égoïste et n'avait pas hésité à profiter de moi. Comment me justifier auprès de Yoshi désormais, ce salaud avait tout gâché. Si Baru n'avait pas été là, je me serai défoulé sur lui.

Yasu... pardon...

Quoi ? Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ! Pourquoi ?

Je sais pas, tu... j'ai vu que tu... j'ai dérapé, excuse moi, ça ne devait pas arriver !

C'était pas pour toi, je pensais à lui ! Toujours ! Et comment ça, ça ne devait pas arriver ?

Yasu je t'aime... mais tu ne devais pas le savoir...

Qu... quoi ? Je... Laisse moi tranquille okay ? J'aime Tacchon, m'approche plus Maruyama.

Yasuu !

Sans un dernier regard, je me saisis de mon sac et quittai l'endroit. Je me demandais où pouvait bien être Tacchon, il ne répondait pas à mes appels et je doutais qu'il attendrait à la voiture. Je ne connaissais pas encore ses petits coins secrets, seulement un bar où il allait de de temps en temps, mais quelle était la probabilité qu'il y soit allé ? Malheureusement, je n'avais que cette solution mais vérifiais tout de même s'il n'était pas sur le parking. Je ne vis personne et faisais volte face lorsque j'entendis renifler. Je me retournai et fis le tour de la voiture. Il était assis contre la voiture et se tenait le visage entre les mains. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir, le voir dans cet état par ma faute était insoutenable. Je m'étais approché de lui et comptais le prendre dans mes bras, mais il s'écarta refusant que je le touche. Je comprenais sa réaction et restais blessé de ne pouvoir le consoler. Je cherchais les mots justes, mais aucun ne l'étaient, j'étais en partie responsable.

Yoshi...

Ne dis rien, j'ai vu ! Il... tu aimais Shota !

Mais je pensais à toi !

C'est la meilleure ! Ramène moi à la mais... chez toi. Je prends mes affaires et je vais chez Hina.

Quoi ? Mais non, s'il te plaît, écoute moi, je vais tout t'expliquer, crois moi, je t'en prie !

Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu prends du bon temps avec Maru dans mon dos... ahah Trahis par mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami...

Yoshi, je t'aime ! C'est lui qui a profité de moi ! Je te promet, je ne voulais pas ! Je lui ai dis d'arrêter... et je ne pouvais plus le repousser... j'étais soumis !

Mais bien sûr ! Dis plus rien...j'en ai assez entendu !

Yoshi je t'aime...

Il attendait à la porte côté passager, son visage fermé, il ne prononcerait plus un mot. Les clés en main, j'ouvris les portes et nous nous installâmes. Durant tout le trajet, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais lui dire, je devais l'empêcher de quitter l'appartement. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui, et puis il y avait Shun aussi ! Le claquement de la portière me signalait que nous étions déjà arrivés et qu'il était sorti sans m'attendre. Je retirai la clé du contact, et verrouillais les portes. J'accélérai le pas et montai à l'appartement. A l'intérieur, Ohkura s'était déjà emparé de sa valise et y jetait ses vêtements. J'essayais de lui parler, de le retenir par le bras mais il m'ignorait. J'étais désespéré, les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux et il finissait de faire le tour pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Il se saisit de sa petite peluche que je lui avais offerte et l'a mit dans sa valise avant de la refermer.

Yoshi... tu reviens ne ?

Je ne sais pas Shota...

Je t'aime mon cœur, je te jure que je ne voulais pas ! Je ne veux que toi, m'abandonne pas !

Je l'ai vu en train de te masturber Shota ! Ça m'a fait mal ! Je vais réfléchir... on se voit au boulot.

Et Shun ?

Je... on verra. Si c'est fini entre nous, je chercherai un appart' où on accepte les animaux et je le prendrai. J'y vais bé ..Shota.

Yoshi...

La porte se referma sur son dos, il était partit. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'arracher le cœur et me retrouvai à genoux. Les larmes coulaient et je me mouchais. A côté de moi était posé mon sac, je l'ouvris pour en sortir mon portable et vis le journal. Je le pris entre mes mains et me décidai à le lire.

« Sho-chan,

C'est une super idée, chez vous il ne s'y attendra pas ! N'oublie pas de me filer les clés de ton appart' ne ! Sinon moi, je lui ai acheté un jeu de PS... mais allez, dis moi ce que tu lui as pris toi !

Et pour l'autre jour, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste pété un câble. La fatigue et le surmenage certainement. J'ai pas de problèmes, je t'en parlerai autrement ! Jane ! ^^

Shibutani. »

Je le refermai et pleurai de nouveau. Demain était son anniversaire et sa surprise venait de tomber à l'eau. Maru avait tout gâché mais je m'en voulais encore plus de ne pas avoir réagis plus vivement. Si seulement j'avais pu me contrôler, maintenant, tous allaient me prendre pour un mec facile. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais perdu et seul mon meilleur ami pouvait m'aider. Je composai alors son numéro et attendis qu'il décroche.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Shibunyan avait tenu à ce que la soirée d'anniversaire de Yoshi se déroule, il s'était arrangé avec le reste du groupe pour changer le programme. La super fête avait lieu dans un endroit super original, une boîte de nuit. Yoshi m'ignorait allègrement et Maru se gardait de faire le moindre commentaire. Je supposais que Baru lui en avait touché un mot. Cet imbécile se serait sûrement confondus en excuses et auraient essayé de mettre l'ambiance en faisant pire que mieux. Dans la salle, les gens dansaient et le volume de la musique était au plus fort. Bien que mes amis soient bruyants, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre la conversation. Je distinguais seulement leurs rires, et les voix portantes de Hina et You. Je ne faisais pas non plus d'effort pour écouter, je me contentais de suivre des yeux ceux qui prenaient la parole. Puis, ils se posèrent sur lui, il était habillé d'un jean et d'un pull qui lui seyait bien. Instinctivement, je portai mon verre à mes lèvres et en bus une gorgée. Je sirotais mon verre le plus lentement possible, il serait le seul de la soirée étant donné que je serai incapable de m'arrêter si j'en buvais un de plus. Je le regardais se plaquer contre Hina, sa main était posée sur sa cuisse et il le chauffait ouvertement. Je souriais, c'était sa façon de me rendre la pareille. Je comprenais très bien ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en me surprenant avec Maru, mais il était le seul que j'aimais. Je n'allais pas rester assis à le voir se dandiner, je me levai et sans un regard vers eux, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes.

La boîte était bondée, je me faufilai avec bien du mal jusqu'à destination, et fis couler l'eau du robinet. Je m'aspergeai le visage et restai quelques minutes appuyé contre le lavabo, dévisageant mon reflet. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole de la journée, et il ne comptait apparemment pas rentrer ce soir. Je savais qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas si facilement, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer tout de même. J'éclaboussai le miroir et me retournai pour prendre la sortie. Pourquoi je restais? C'était son anniversaire et ma présence devait le déranger plus qu'autre chose. J'allais déguerpir et cela aurait au moins le mérite de lui faire plaisir. Mon cœur se serrait, je ne pouvais plus rester ici à faire semblant de m'amuser et sourire bêtement. Je me pressai à passer la porte et bousculai quelqu'un qui entrait. Je soufflai et avais dans l'idée de l'ignorer mais l'homme déjà bien bourré en avait décidé autrement. Il était une tête plus grande que moi, un t-shirt noir lui moulait son torse laissant deviner sa musculature. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de rester avec lui et essayais de le contourner. Comme je le craignais, j'étais devenu son petit jouet et il se refusait à me laisser partir en rigolant. Je saisis son moment d'inattention pour l'esquiver mais fus plaquer contre le mur juste à côté de la porte. La sortie était si près, je n'avais pas envie de me battre, je voulais rentrer. Parmi tout ce monde, quelqu'un finirait bien par se rendre aux toilettes et me sauver. Je restais donc appuyé contre ce mur et regardais par terre. Les carrelages blancs étaient fissurés par endroit, et de l'eau était piétinée par les passants. J'évitais soigneusement son regard et ignorais ses remarques désobligeantes. Je pensais qu'en agissant ainsi, je serai épargné mais sa main vint serrer ma mâchoire et m'obligea à lui faire face. Je déversais ma haine dans mon regard et me dégageai brusquement de son emprise. Il n'avait aucun droit de me toucher, plus personne n'avait le droit à part Yoshi. Son petit jeu avait assez duré, je tentai de le repousser de toutes mes forces pour avoir le temps de filer et échouais minablement. J'avais récolté son poing en plein visage et m'étais retrouvé contre l'un des lavabos. Encore plié contre le rebord, il se saisit de mes cheveux et me claqua la tête contre le mur. Sans même avoir eu le temps de réagir, mes jambes ne me portaient plus et je glissais au sol. Je reçu un autre coup puis j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et enfin on l'écarta de moi. Mon calvaire était terminé et j'allais pouvoir rentrer. Je levai les yeux pour remercier mon bienfaiteur et les baissais aussitôt. Ma tête me tiraillait et il fallait que ce soit lui qui intervienne. Je me relevai et me rinçai le visage à l'eau froide pour taire la douleur. Ma lèvre inférieure était gonflée et un hématome commençait à se manifester près de mon arcade. Je soufflais et le regardais à travers la glace, il était inquiet et n'osait pas me toucher. Je décidai de lui faire face et pris la parole.

- Merci Maru.

- De rien... mais... qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- En ce moment, j'ai tendance à me retrouver au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

- Je... désolé...

- Je sais... comme on sait tous les deux que ce n'était pas grand chose. Maru../

- Je sais aussi Shota... jamais tu ne partageras mes sentiments. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé mais je ne te causerai plus de soucis. Je me suis fais une raison et je veux sauvegarder notre amitié...

- Désolé Maru... ne souffre pas pour moi, continue d'avoir cette joie de vivre, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera en retour. Et... on va juste oublier cet incident ne ?

- Hm... merci Sho-chan...

Je lui avais pardonné bien rapidement malgré ce que je pensais faire. Seulement, il se tenait à deux pas de moi, les yeux remplis de larmes et de regret. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de m'aimer, j'étais mal à l'aise et triste pour lui. Alors sans réfléchir, je me blottis dans ses bras et nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants. Je sentis ses larmes couler le long de mon épaule et m'excusais.

- Sho-chan...

- Hm ?

- Je... je sais que j'en demande trop mais... juste une fois, est ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

- Maru... je ne sais pas...

- Hum, c'est rien. Reste là, je vais prévenir Tatsu, s'il te voit comme ça, tu as peut être une chance...

- Bon okay... mais ça reste entre nous. Ensuite, je ferai comme si rien ne s'était passé ces deux jours ci !

- Merci...

Doucement, son visage s'était approché du mien et sa main me caressait la joue. De son pouce, il effleura ma lèvre endolori et délicatement son souffle se mêla au mien dans un baiser. L'atmosphère était étrange, je sentais tout son amour à travers cet échange comme s'il l'extériorisait pour s'apaiser. Puis, il s'écarta et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Je me regardais et fermai les yeux en me tenant une fois de plus au rebord du lavabo. J'étais soulagé d'avoir réglé cette histoire avec Maru mais il me restait le plus compliqué. J'avais un estomac sur patte capricieux et rancunier à reconquérir. Je rinçai ma bouche et mon visage, et m'assis contre le mur de ma défaite. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître mon Yoshi l'air inquiet. Je lui souris tristement et jouai même la carte de la petite larme. Je savais qu'il n'y résisterait pas, je voulais à tout prix qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et revienne à la maison. Il s'était accroupi devant moi et me frôla la joue de sa main emportant les perles d'eau salée. Sans plus attendre, je me jetai dans ses bras qui me remirent debout sans me quitter.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

La tête nichée dans son cou, j'esquissais un sourire. Il se souciait de moi, ma petite mésaventure allait m'être bénéfique. Je savais que ce n'était pas de bonne guerre, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je me reculai légèrement et hochai la tête suivi d'un petit gémissement de douleur. Je fronçais les sourcils et plaquai la paume de ma main au dessus de mon arcade gauche. Je lui faisais comprendre que j'avais besoin de lui pour me soigner et il n'avait pas l'air ravi. Je contrecarrais ses plans et je me servais de ses sentiments pour le ramener à moi. Il voulait certainement encore me faire languir, et me rendre jaloux. Je soupçonnais son petit manège, il savait que j'étais jaloux de sa relation fusionnelle avec Hina et il s'était englué à lui toute la journée. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas par hasard s'il était parti chez lui au lieu d'aller à l'hôtel. Yoshi ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse une crasse, si quelqu'un lui en faisait, il s'assurait de lui faire payer le double. Je comptais alors sur son amour pour limiter sa frénésie et revenir à moi.

Il s'était excusé auprès des autres et m'avait emmené à sa voiture. Durant le trajet, seuls les essuie-glace et la radio comblaient le silence. La pluie battait contre le pare-brise rendant l'atmosphère encore plus lourde. Je n'osais pas parlé, si je commettais la moindre erreur, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne ferait que me déposer. Nous étions arrêté au feu, les présentateurs annonçaient la diffusion de notre nouvelle chanson qui fut lancée aussitôt. Je me remémorais lorsque nous avions tourné le PV, Yoshi faisait l'idiot et prenait sa voix grave. Tous ensemble, nous avions bien fais les imbéciles, et pendant les inter-pauses, lui et moi nous nous lancions quelques balles. Soudain la voiture s'arrêta, la musique n'était plus la même et nous étions stationnés au bas de l'immeuble. Je m'étais égaré dans mes souvenirs , clignant des yeux, je regardais autour de moi. Il s'était garé à sa place habituelle, ses yeux rivés sur le volant signifiaient sûrement qu'il devenait déjà nostalgique. C'était un point en plus pour le convaincre de rester.

- Tu montes ?

- Je... oui je dois récupérer des affaires...

- Hm... allons-y alors...

Sa remarque me déstabilisa quelque peu, je me demandais si cette histoire de récupérer ses affaires était une excuse pour s'inviter ou si au contraire m'avoir raccompagné était un prétexte pour passer les prendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne veuille plus sortir et lui emboîtai le pas. Dans l'ascenseur, je pris soin de me positionner devant lui afin de faire naître le désir chez lui. Je voulais qu'il soit attiré par mon cou, mes épaules, ma chute de reins et à l'arrêt de notre étage, je m'adossai légèrement contre lui avant de me diriger vers la porte de notre appartement. J'espérais que cette petite pression l'émoustille un peu, puis une fois entrés, je déposais mes clés et mon sac. La pièce était ordonnée de la même façon que la veille, je n'avais rien touché et ne m'étais pas couché dans notre lit. Les draps n'étaient pas dérangés et la porte de sa garde robe était encore ouverte. Shun dormait paisiblement sur le canapé, Yoshi s'approcha de lui et lui fit quelques caresses. Il sourit face aux ronronnements du chat puis il se redressa Je défis ma veste et le regardai s'avancer vers notre chambre. Je saisissais là ma chance, et l'enlaçai me serrant contre son dos. Je le sentis se crisper mais il ne se défit pas de mon étreinte. La joue contre son dos, je pouvais de nouveau respirer son odeur et ne bougeais pas.

- Shota...

Il avait prononcé mon prénom dans un murmure qui me fit frissonner. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot, je l'embrassai et m'agrippais fermement à son cou. Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure et ma langue s'immisça entre ses dents pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Tout d'abord réticent au baiser, je menai la danse et glissais ma main sur son torse. Ne s'y opposant pas, je me permis de passer ma main sous son pull et le caressais sensuellement. Puis, il déposa sa main sur mon visage et poursuivit le baiser. Peu à peu, je le poussais vers le lit et finis par le faire basculer lentement contre le matelas. Il était beau, il avait le souffle coupé par notre baiser, ses mèches de cheveux rebelles et son air insatisfait me firent sourire. Je m'empressai de sceller nos lèvres, tandis que mes mains lui retiraient son pull. Sa peau était douce et chaude, une nuit sans lui et je me mettais déjà à le redécouvrir. Ses abdos finement taillés, ses bras musclés et ses petits bouts de chairs durcis par l'envie, je le dévorais des yeux. A son tour, il m'ôta mon t-shirt et se redressa pour m'embrasser. J'étais assis à califourchon sur lui et la chaleur qui émanait de nos corps me portait à agir en conséquence. Je défis la boucle de sa ceinture et dégrafais son jean. Il me tardait de nous libérer et de lui montrer qui me faisait cet effet. Une légère pression au niveau de mon entrejambe me fit comprendre que lui aussi devenait impatient. Nos pantalons devenaient bien trop gênant, et souhaitant nous en débarrasser au plus vite, chacun s'occupa du sien. Il ne nous restait plus que nos sous vêtements qui dissimulaient encore nos proéminences. Sans plus attendre, je massai son membre à travers le bout de tissu et m'installai de sorte que je puisse mêler mes lèvres à mes gestes. Après quelques instants, voyant qu'il devait être plus qu'à l'étroit, je décidai de le libérer et commençais à retirer son boxer. Son bassin se levait pour me faciliter la tâche et sa tête se plaqua sur le côté en expirant. Il était magnifique, j'aimais ses petits grains de beautés sur sa joue qui le rendait unique et ses fines jambes. Son intimité enfin dévoilée ne faisait qu'augmenter mon effervescence mais soudain il se leva du lit se dépêchant d'enfiler ses vêtements sous mon air béat.

- Désolé, il faut que j'y aille !

- Je rêve...

- Shota tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! Je rentrerai quand je l'aurai décidé.

- Mais... attends ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

- Comme quoi ? Tu sauras te débrouiller pour... ça.

- Je... tu devais prendre soin de moi !

- Il y a cinq minutes, tu allais très bien. Si t'as mal au crâne, met de la glace et prend un aspirine. Pour ta lèvre, tu embrasses toujours aussi bien... donc ça va.

- Je veux que tu rentres...

- Bientôt. A demain au travail !

- Yoshi ?

- Hm ?

- Joyeux anniversaire...

- Oh... merci Sho-chan.

Je n'avais pas quitté le lit, encore allongé, j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer et tapai du poing sur le matelas. Regardant le plafond, je fulminai. Il était frustrant, je ne parvenais toujours pas à anticiper ses intentions. Tout se passait très bien, il en avait autant envie que moi mais sa force de caractère m'étonnera constamment. Il aimait prendre les décisions et malheureusement pour moi, il s'y cramponnait. J'allai devoir faire preuve de patience si je voulais le voir réintégrer l'appartement au plus vite. Pour le moment, je devais régler cette envie qui me brûlait et me levai en direction de la salle de bain.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Les cris d'extases emplissaient la chambre, je me déhanchais à vive allure et m'agrippais aux draps froissés. La sueur perlait sur nos corps, Yoshi en réclamait toujours plus et me regardait avec envie. Il me donnait l'impression d'être insatiable. Ses mains se cramponnaient fermement dans mon cou tandis que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de mon bassin. Je levais la tête et tentais d'accélérer encore jusqu'à atteindre sa prostate. Je sentais notre fin arriver et percevais l'ultime plaisir s'intensifier.

Puis tout à coup, des bruits résonnèrent dans la pièce et je me réveillai seul dans le lit avec une entrejambe bien gonflée. Une fois de plus, j'assouvissais mes désirs dans mon sommeil. Cela faisait une semaine que j'attendais le retour de Yoshi, la situation m'exaspérait. A l'agence, il agissait normalement, il n'hésitait pas à venir m'embrasser pour me dire bonjour, ou me taper les fesses. Mais selon lui, le choc qu'il avait reçu en nous voyant dans cette position méritait bien une abstinence d'une durée minimum de sept jours. Or, nous y étions, j'attendais donc son retour avec impatience. J'étais content de le savoir chez un ami, mais je craignais qu'il ne se plaise trop chez Hina.

De nouveau, j'entendis des bruits, et plus clairement la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Aujourd'hui, nous étions en repos, je regardais l'heure et lu 10h30 au compteur. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit, il s'agissait sûrement de Yoshi son sac sur l'épaule. Un large sourire s'étendit sur mes lèvres et je me levai du lit nonchalamment. J'étais certes heureux de l'imaginer au pas de la porte mais le réveil était assez brutal. D'ailleurs, le reflet que me rejetait le miroir de la penderie me fit soupirer. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille, mes yeux révélaient que je venais de me réveiller, et j'étais encore à l'étroit dans mon boxer. Je secouais la tête et abandonnais l'idée d'enfiler un jean. J'en avais pas le courage, Yoshi m'avait déjà vu plus nu que ça. Et puis, la bosse qui déformait mon boxer n'était pas si flagrante, seul moi savait pour cette envie sortie de mes rêves. Une énième sonnerie retentit et j'ouvris la porte à la volée en souhaitant bon retour à la maison à mon interlocuteur.

- Excusez-moi, je suis bien chez Ohkura ?

- Oh oui, mais il n'est pas là pour le moment.

- Puis-je entrer pour l'attendre ?

- Oh... euh oui allez-y. Je vais l'appeler.

- Merci.

Je n'avais jamais vu cette personne qui demandait à voir Yoshi. Je le fis entrer et le laissai au salon pendant que dans la chambre, j'enfilai finalement ce jean et un t-shirt qui traînait. J'étais déjà plus présentable avec quelques habits sur le dos. Je filai ensuite dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir le visage et me coiffer rapidement. Je revins au salon le portable à la main, et composai le numéro. Après quelques sonneries, j'entendis une voix pâteuse au bout du fil et souris à l'entente de ses marmonnements. L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tenait toujours debout et observait les cadres photos et l'ensemble de l'appartement. Il m'effrayait un peu, que voulait cet homme à Yoshi? J'informais donc Ohkura de la présence de cet individu et lui demandai de me rejoindre.

« - Mais, je viens de me réveiller... demande qui c'est...

- Hum oui, attend. »

- Pardon... il demande qui vous êtes ?

- Son père.

- Eh.

« - Tatsu, il dit être ton père !

- QUOIIII ? Et il est où là ?

- Au salon... il... il tient le cadre de nous deux dans ses mains...

- Mais t'es bête de l'avoir fait rentrer ! J'arrive.

- Je ne savais pas ! D'accord, je t'attends. »

- Il arrive...

- Il n'habite plus ici ?

- Oh si, il dormait juste chez un ami.

- Je vois. Et... vous vivez ici vous aussi ?

- Oui...

- Qu'est ce que tout ceci veut dire ?

- Je...

- Pourquoi, y-a t-il toutes ces photos de vous deux ? C'est quoi votre problème ?

- Je...

J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu le petit garçon que j'étais baissant la tête lorsque son père le grondait. Je bafouillais, je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer ou même à chercher une excuse. La situation me paraissait assez explicite et je doutais que son père soit un idiot. Il avait tiré ses conclusions et il était à présent hors de lui. Il avait lâché notre cadre par terre, brisant la vitre et défoulait sa colère dans un flot de paroles que je n'écoutais pas. Mes yeux se posaient sur la photo de Yoshi et moi s'enlaçant, son père n'était donc pas au courant de son orientation sexuelle. Nous n'avions jamais abordé ce sujet mais je pensais qu'il l'avait annoncé à ses parents. Je me trouvais dans une situation embarrassante et je ne savais que faire pour calmer son paternel.

Après dix minutes d'attente insoutenable, Yoshi entra enfin dans la pièce et salua son père. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un pull en laine, ses cheveux n'étaient pas très bien coiffés et ses yeux étaient encore fatigués. Dans un silence pesant, il s'était approché de l'homme et ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Je pris dans mes bras Shun qui passait à côté de moi et attendis la suite des événements. Yoshi avait dû lire dans le regard de son père la déception qu'il éprouvait et s'était courbé devant lui en attendant une réponse. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision, il devait se sentir mal et cela par mon manque de vigilance. Mais s'il était rentré plus tôt, il aurait pu empêcher son père d'entrer, ou tout simplement, me prévenir de cacher certaines choses.

- Je venais t'informer que ta mère organisait un repas de famille mais je ne sais pas si tu es encore le bienvenu.

- Pardon... j'aurai dû vous le dire, mais je redoutais cette réaction...

- Pas étonnant que tu sois dans cette agence.

- Ça rien à/

- Oh que si, je n'aurai pas dû écouter ta mère, tu aurais repris le commerce et tu te serais marié à une bonne épouse. Au lieu de ça, tu batifoles avec cet.. homme !

- Je l'aime... c'est mon choix de vie. Je...

- J'en ai assez entendu, je rentre.

Sans même écouter les explications de son fils, il s'était retourné et avait quitté l'appartement. Je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise, j'allais avoir une petite discussion avec Yoshi et il n'allait pas être tendre avec moi. Au lieu de ça, il se redressa et sans un mot partit en direction de la salle de bain. Au passage, il tapa du poing sur le mur, et jura de son ineptie. Je pouvais imaginer ce qu'il ressentait, il avait peur d'être renié par sa famille celle qui comptait énormément pour lui. Sa mère, ses frères, il les voyait régulièrement, même son père. Ils étaient proches, leur relation ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Selon moi, il fallait du temps pour accepter la nouvelle, son père s'était retrouvé au pied du mur et s'était emporté. Il fallait que je lui parle de mon hypothèse, et le rassurer.

Je me tenais devant la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte, je le voyais assis sur la cuvette, les coudes sur les genoux et se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il ne pleurait pas, ne semblait pas triste, il avait le regard dans le vague et paraissait réfléchir. J'ouvris enfin la porte et m'approchai de lui. Il releva la tête et esquissa un sourire. Il me tendit les bras pour que je vienne m'installer sur ses genoux, ce que je fis, et l'embrassai.

- Désolé Yoshi.

- Hm, c'est rien, un jour ou l'autre, il aurait fallu que j'en parle ne...

- Mh. Alors comme ça tu m'aimes ?

- Évidemment.

- Tu reviens à la maison alors ?

- Tss je t'ai dis que je rentrerai bientôt.

- Mais les sept jours sont passés ! Et moi hein, le choc de voir ton père au réveil ça compte pas ?

- Non, parce que c'était indépendamment de ma volonté.

- Mais bien sûr ! Moi aussi je te signale... Pff tu me manques...

- A moi aussi.

Les jours suivants, la routine avait repris le dessus, je me réveillais sans la chaleur de Yoshi à mes côtés. Son absence me pesait, cela faisait onze jours que je l'attendais et j'estimais avoir assez payé la faute que j'avais commise. Ce matin là, je m'étais levé plus tôt, je voulais profiter de ma matinée avant de me rendre à l'agence. Je marchais dans les rues de Tokyo et profitais de l'air frais qui caressait ma peau. Je rentrai dans une boutique dont le propriétaire était devenu un ami et déposai ma guitare sur le comptoir. L'usure avait eu raison d'elle, et je me devais de lui redonnais une petite jeunesse. Le luthier me sourit et s'en saisit avant de me tendre une de ses acquisitions. Je m'étais installé sur le tabouret et commençais à gratter les cordes dans une douce mélodie. Les derniers accords flottant dans l'air, je relevai la tête en attendant les critiques. Son objectivité m'était devenu précieuse, elle me permettait de perfectionner mes compositions.

De nouveau dans les rues, je portai à mon dos la guitare avec laquelle j'avais joué plus tôt. En attendant la réparation de la mienne, le gérant m'avait confié l'une de ses merveilles. Je souriais et vagabondais en flânant devant les vitrines des magasins. Le soleil s'était levé et les marchands ambulants vendaient leurs premiers repas de la journée. Diverses odeurs me chatouillaient le nez, mais celles d'une boulangerie retinrent mon attention. J'avais une soudaine envie de croissant et mon ventre vide était en parfait accord avec mon mental.

Le croissant dans les mains, j'étirais les lèvres en un grand sourire et plantais mes dents dans la pâte encore chaude. Je fermais les yeux et me régalais. J'adorais les viennoiseries françaises, le goût était différent de ce que je mangeais habituellement. La dernière bouchée terminée, je m'étais remis en marche et accomplissais la tâche qu'il me restait à faire. Je déposais mon courrier dans la boîte postale et fit demi-tour à mon domicile. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et vis qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je devais encore visionner le film que Ryo m'avait prêté la veille et mes impressions étaient vivement attendues.

J'étais entré au pas de la porte et m'apprêtais à retirer mes chaussures lorsque je vis celles de Yoshi sur le côté. Surpris, je lançais un appel dans l'appartement et reçu un « Okaeri ». Mon cœur se serra, et je me hâtai de le rejoindre dans la chambre. Yoshi rangeait tranquillement son linge dans sa garde-robe et me fit un beau sourire. La journée commençait très bien et le cœur léger je m'étais serré dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, je me reculai et scellai nos lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Ses mains se perdaient dans mon dos et ma nuque tandis que les miennes le gardaient près de moi par le bassin. A bout de souffle, il se dégagea de mon étreinte et s'assit sur le lit.

- Tadaima!

- Okaeri Yoshi.

- Je n'ai pas eu un chaleureux accueil en rentrant. Tu étais où mon cœur ?

- Désolé ! Je suis allé porter ma guitare à la lutherie et j'y suis resté un petit moment.

- Oh d'accord.

- Tu es vraiment de retour ne ?

- Oui, Shin-chan ne veut plus de moi.

- Tu es rentré seulement pour ça ?

- Baka. J'ai décidé de rentrer parce que Shin-chan ne me donne pas de baisers au réveil, et ne me réchauffe pas le cœur comme toi.

- Heureusement ! Kyah... ce soir je te viole !

- J'en attendais pas moins de toi. Mais on a encore le temps là non ?

- Non, je dois regarder le film de Ryo ! Et c'est moi qui te viole, alors je décide quand ! Ah tu verras, c'est long d'attendre !

- Prends garde que ta proie ne devient pas le chasseur.

- Qui te dit que le chasseur n'a pas envie d'être chassé ? Par contre, il détale comme un lapin.

A peine eu-je finis de prononcer ma phrase, que je m'étais éclipsé au salon. Un grand sourire ornait sur son visage, je venais de lui donner le feu vert et son instinct de prédateur s'était aussitôt mis à ma poursuite. Nous courrions à travers l'appartement, autour de la table de cuisine, de salon, j'attrapais les coussins du fauteuil et lui balançais à la tête. Nous rions à gorge déployée, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé avec lui. De nouveau dans la cuisine, Yoshi me piégea en bloquant le passage avec les chaises. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu et m'étais fait avoir comme un rat. Cependant, je chatouillais ses flancs où il était sensible et me dégagea de sa prise en me faufilant sous la table. Je lui fis la grimace et me remis à courir. Yoshi poussa l'intérieur de sa joue avec sa langue et me poursuivit jusqu'à la chambre. Je sautai par dessus le lit et tentai de repasser par la porte mais d'un geste rapide, il m'empoigna le bras et me tira à lui.

J'étais collé contre son torse et ses bras me serraient fermement contre lui. Nos respirations étaient saccadées, nous reprenions notre souffle en restant ainsi enlacés. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, d'une voix suave il me chuchota à l'oreille « Attrapé ». Sa voix combinée à l'air chaud qu'il avait envoyé contre mon oreille, me fit basculer légèrement la tête sur le côté. Mon cou était à peine dévoilé qu'il l'embrassait déjà me mordillant délicatement la peau. Je soupirais et laissais un gémissement de plaisir m'échapper de la bouche. Yoshi n'avait jamais pris le dessus, c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi entreprenant et il ne me laissait pas indifférent. Je voulais aussi lui appartenir, et j'étais décidé à me laisser aller entre ses mains. Rapidement, il m'ôta ma veste et mon t-shirt et me renversa sur le lit. Je lui caressais le visage tandis qu'il descendait ses baisers le long de mon torse et s'attardait sur mes tétons. Une douce chaleur s'emparait de mon corps et son regard fiévreux me promettait un agréable moment.

Ses mains s'attelaient à me retirer mon jean quand son téléphone sonna. Bien trop occupés nous ne voulions pas nous arrêter mais la personne insista nous soutirant un long râle de frustration. Je quémandais à Yoshi d'éteindre son portable et de venir me retrouver mais il s'excusa avant de décrocher. Il fronçait les sourcils et au fur et à mesure de la conversation à laquelle il ne faisait que humer, je le voyais pâlir. Je me redressai et vint près de lui pour en savoir plus. Il raccrocha et l'air perdu me prit dans ses bras.

« - Mon père est à l'hôpital. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Quelques minutes suffirent avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Il déposa délicatement ses mains sur mes épaules et se décolla de notre étreinte. Je le regardais se lever et réajuster ses vêtements à la hâte. Je comprenais avec un laps de temps de retard qu'il s'apprêtait à partir et secouai la tête. Mon corps avait du mal à se faire à cette interruption brutale, et inconsciemment j'en voulais à son père. Nous nous retrouvions enfin, et pour la première fois, j'étais prêt à m'adonner à lui. J'étais frustré et me relevai en enfilant mon jean et mon boxer. J'attrapai ensuite mon T-shirt et le passai abruptement. Puis je le vis se regarder dans le miroir se tapant les joues pour se donner du courage. Je me giflai mentalement d'avoir eu ces pensées à l'encontre de son père et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir le visage.

Dans la voiture, le silence planait, Yoshi s'était empressé d'éteindre la radio dès les premières notes de musique. Il était soucieux et je pouvais le comprendre. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses parents depuis ce fameux jour et voilà qu'il était appelé pour un souci de santé de son père. Je me demandais si celui ci avait parlé à sa femme de ce qu'il avait appris. Je supposais que oui mais soudain je m'interrogeai sur leurs réactions et surtout ma bienvenue à l'hôpital. Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes dans un moment pareil et j'angoissais de plus en plus en approchant de la destination. Je ne parvenais plus à garder mes doutes et finis par lui poser la question qui me brûlait la langue.

- Yoshi... Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux que je reste dans la voiture ou dans le hall de l'hôpital ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas présenté et je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment...

- Fais ce que tu veux.

Je me souciais de sa famille, de lui et il me répondait sur ce ton froid. Mon cœur s'était serré, et me tournant légèrement vers la porte, je regardais le paysage défiler. Il s'était garé calmement, et après avoir retiré les clés du contact, il se retourna vers moi. Je sentais son regard sur moi tandis que j'étais toujours sur le côté, je savais que c'était égoïste mais je lui en voulais. Même contrarié, il pouvait me parler sur un autre ton, à croire que la situation me plaisait. Son père qui débarque, être mal-vu, et certainement rejeté par sa famille, et ne pas savoir comment le consoler me touchaient.

- Allez boude pas, je suis désolé. J'y vais, je t'envoie un message pour te donner de ses nouvelles. Ah et tient, je te laisse les clés !

Je m'étais lentement retourné et ne vis que son buste et la porte se claquer. Il s'éloignait à grand pas et était disparu aux portes du bâtiment. Il m'énervait, une phrase de sa part et je lui pardonnais tout. Seul dans l'habitacle, je regardais par dehors les aller-venu des gens, je m'amusais à les détailler et critiquer leurs tenues vestimentaires ou leur comportement. Certains avaient une démarche étrange, d'autres portaient des choses immondes, et des mères grondaient leurs enfants insolents. Un papy était passé près de la voiture, son chapeau s'était envolé avec le vent et ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Je n'arrivais pas à ignorer ce que j'avais vu et soufflais avant de sortir de la voiture et de ramasser le couvre chef.

J'avais fais ma BA de la journée et me sentais fier de moi. Le grand-père m'avait longuement remercié et avait tenu à me donner une pièce pour boire un thé. Je lui avais dis que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais allez convaincre un septuagénaire. Je marchais en direction de la voiture et la pièce dans la main, je finis pas désirer ce thé chaud. Je me dirigeai donc vers le hall de l'hôpital où se trouvait certainement des distributeurs ou même une cafétéria. Je ne croiserai sûrement pas sa famille, tous devaient être au chevet du père, et puis à part lui, eux ne me connaissaient pas. J'étais rassuré et espérais bonnement voir Yoshi. J'attendais toujours son message et j'avais envie de savoir comment ça se passait.

Quelques personnes étaient dans le hall, à l'accueil une personne demandait le numéro de chambre de son proche, des gens attendaient l'ascenseur et d'autres étaient assis sur les bancs pour se relaxer. Ce n'était pas un lieu joyeux, chacun devait avoir son lot de soucis d'où l'ambiance unique qui régnait. Apercevant les distributeurs, je m'étais rendu à l'un deux et choisis mon thé en insérant la pièce. Celle ci s'échappa de mes doigts et roula sur le sol s'arrêtant aux pieds d'une dame. Elle s'était baissée et attrapa la pièce avant de me la tendre avec un petit sourire. Aujourd'hui devait être la journée de la gentillesse, ou s'agissait il seulement d'un juste retour de la mienne.

- Voilà jeune homme.

- Merci bien madame.

- Vous rendez visite à quelqu'un de votre famille ?

- Oh euh non, j'attends juste un... ami.

- Je vois, alors passez une bonne journée.

Je la saluai et rentrai enfin cette pièce dans la machine. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais assis sur l'un des bancs du hall et buvais doucement mon thé. Je constatais que les hôpitaux étaient très fréquentés, bon nombre de gens s'entrecroisaient. Dans ma poche, je sentais enfin la vibration du message de Yoshi. Déposant mon gobelet à côté de moi sur le banc, je me saisis de mon portable et lu le message.

« Alors... il a fait un malaise dû à la contrariété. Apparemment il serait pris du cœur, il lui faut éviter le stress et suivre un traitement. En gros, je suis l'élément déclencheur de sa crise. Là, il est conscient mais ne me parle pas. Sinon, je suis avec ma mère et mon plus jeune frère. Mon père leur a dit et ils semblent plus gênés qu'autre chose. Je suis soulagé Sho-chan... Je reste encore dix minutes et je te rejoins mon cœur. »

Je laissais transparaître un léger sourire de soulagement, plus de peur que de mal finalement. J'attrapai mon gobelet vide et le jetai à la poubelle avant de repartir à la voiture. Installé au siège passager, je triturais mes doigts en patientant. Les minutes défilaient et j'observais les sorties des gens cherchant Yoshi à travers eux. Puis, une meilleure mine au visage, je le vis s'approcher rapidement de la voiture et grimper. Son premier geste fut de déposer sa main sur ma cuisse et de me sourire. Il me racontait plus en détails sa visite et poursuivit en démarrant la voiture. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, j'ouvris de grands yeux en lui demandant de nous amener directement à l'agence. Nous allions tout juste avoir le temps de manger au réfectoire, et je soupirais en sachant que Ryo allait me sermonner de ne pas avoir vu son film.

La semaine suivante, je me réjouissais de retrouver la présence de mon petit ami à l'appartement. Très vite, nous avions repris nos petites habitudes et avions laissé derrière nous cette sordide histoire. Je me réveillais avec cette douce chaleur à mes côtés et me serrais contre lui les yeux encore endormis. Yoshi se réveillait souvent après moi et ses baisers sur mon front étaient le signe qu'il venait de sortir de ses songes. Dans ces moments là, nous étions si bien que nous aurions pu rester ainsi toute la journée. Yoshi n'aurait pas été contre l'idée, mais je tenais quand même à me lever, ne serait ce pour me laver.

Un matin, Yoshi avait reçu un appel de sa mère, elle lui apportait des nouvelles rassurantes et surtout la sortie de l'hôpital de son père le jour même. Il était heureux mais l'invitation de sa mère à venir boire le thé à sa maison accompagné de moi le stressait un peu. Machinalement, j'avais accepté la proposition, je me disais que rencontrer ses parents allait me donner une plus grande importance à ses yeux. Seulement, j'avais oublié un détail crucial qui me rebutait, la présence de son père. Celui ci ne m'aimait pas et pire il devait m'en vouloir d'accaparer son fils. La journée s'annonçait assez décisive, toutefois je ferai en sorte de donner une bonne impression de moi à sa mère et ses jeunes frères.

Nous y étions, Yoshi se garait devant une grande demeure au jardin très bien entretenu. Une allée de gravier blanc se tortillait jusqu'au seuil de la maison, des arbustes s'élevaient par endroits et des fleurs égayaient le tout. Malgré l'apparence très accueillante de la maison, j'avais le ventre noué. Je tenais dans ma main droite un bouquet de roses blanches, j'espérais que tout comme ma mère, elle les adorait. C'était un geste simple qui faisait plaisir aux femmes et nous montrait aimable. Après avoir parcouru les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de l'entrée, Yoshi appuya sur la sonnette et tout deux prîmes un grande inspiration.

Une dame vêtu d'un magnifique kimono vint nous ouvrir et gentiment nous pria d'entrer. Dans le couloir, j'aperçus des photos de famille, l'une d'elle m'arracha un petit sourire en reconnaissant Yoshi enfant. Nous nous étions connu à l'âge de treize ans, j'avais pu assister à sa métamorphose en le voyant devenir si séduisant avec l'âge. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu en photo en bas âge, et si je ne devais pas garder ma crédibilité en tant qu'homme, j'aurai kyatté devant ce cadre. La femme que je supposais être sa mère nous invita à nous installer autour d'une table basse traditionnelle. La pièce était éclairée naturellement par la lumière du jour traversant les grandes baies vitrées. Deux compositions florales trônaient aux extrémités de l'ouverture, puis la porte coulissante se referma sur elle. A genoux sur les tatamis, j'espérais que la suite de l'après midi serait moins formelle pour mes pauvres chevilles qui n'étaient plus habituées. Après quelques minutes de silence embarrassant, la mère de Yoshi s'adressa à lui en prenant la parole.

- Ano vous êtes arrivés bien tôt.

- Je ne voulais pas être en retard au cas où il y aurait eu de la circulation. Oto-san, Yusuke et Kento ne sont pas là ?

- Ils ne vont plus tarder, il y avait un match de base-ball au stade.

- Oh d'accord.

- Eto... c'est donc ton ami ?

- Oui... oka-san je te présente Yasuda Shota et Sho-chan je te présente ma mère.

- Enchanté Ohkura-san.

- Mh... on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ?

- Je...

- Mais si ! A l'hôpital ! Vous aviez fait tomber votre pièce.

- Oh c'est vous ! Encore merci !

- A l'hôpital ?

- Oui... je suis entré dans le hall pour boire un thé.

- Ah okay.

Je sentais un poids s'ôter de mes épaules, sa mère était vraiment sympathique et très vite, elle m'avait mis à l'aise. Évidemment, elle nous avait posé quelques questions concernant notre couple, comme depuis quand nous sommes ensemble, comment nous étions nous rencontrés et si notre relation était vraiment sérieuse. Selon moi, elle voulait avoir la certitude que son fils ne se marierait jamais afin de se résoudre à bénir notre relation.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte coulissante dévoila le père de famille. Celui ci vêtu d'un complet, me dévisagea avec un sourire étrange. Yoshi et moi étions toujours à genoux attablés face à sa mère, emportés dans notre conversation, nous en avions oublié l'existence de cet homme. Il s'avança vers sa femme et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit légèrement pâlir. Il se releva tandis que cette dernière baissait la tête. J'avais la désagréable impression que la partie plaisante de l'après-midi allait s'achever. Il rouvrit la porte et fit entrer une jeune fille coiffée d'un chignon. Elle portait un kimono, et alors que je la décrivais, un couple dont je présumais être ses parents firent leur apparition. Je comprenais où voulait en venir son père et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. J'étais paralysé, mon cerveau me criait de déguerpir de cette maison alors que mon corps restait planté là, spectateur de ce qui allait suivre.

- Miki-chan, je te présente mon fils Tadayoshi. Il est venu avec son ami pour faire ta connaissance. Il est timide. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

- Merci Ohkura-san.

Son ami ? Il était vraiment redoutable, je comprenais d'où venait le succès de sa chaîne de restaurant. Il fit bouger Yoshi et moi de notre place pour y installer les parents de cette fille et nous intima de nous taire. Yoshi sous l'emprise du pouvoir paternel ne bougeait pas, seuls ses yeux noirs et sa mâchoire serrée m'indiquaient qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Son père poursuivait sa mise en scène et sa mère servit le thé. Je voyais qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, elle ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de son mari. Je ne lui en voulais pas, mais je ne pouvais plus rester, je ne devais plus le respect à personne ici. Je me levai et quittai la pièce puis la demeure en courant.

Je courrais le plus vite possible à travers les rues, je mettais toute ma rage dans l'effort, je l'extériorisais. Je ne savais pas si Yoshi m'avait emboîté le pas, je m'étais précipité sans me retourner. A bout de souffle, je m'étais arrêté contre le mur d'une petite ruelle, et m'étais glissé au sol. Les jambes repliées et les bras sur les genoux, j'expirais fortement en tentant de retrouver mon calme. Pourquoi cela devait il se passer comme ça ? N'étais je pas assez digne de son fils ? Pourtant, je pouvais le rendre heureux, que cela passe pour de l'orgueil, j'étais bien mieux que certaines filles. J'apportais un salaire, je savais cuisiner, je pouvais me montrer mignon, doux, attentionné, j'avais un physique avantageux et plus encore. Yoshi m'aimait, il n'obéirait pas à son père. Il allait se battre pour nous.

« Je t'attends dans la voiture, on rentre Sho-chan. Mon père n'était pas content que tu sois parti de cette manière. »

Le portable entre les mains, je laissais échapper un petit rire. Il n'était pas content ? C'était la meilleure, il s'attendait vraiment à ce que j'assiste à ça ? Son père avait un sérieux problème. Je me relevai et regardai autour de moi, je ne connaissais pas le coin et ne savais plus par où j'étais arrivé. Je soupirais et me grattais la tête, cette journée était vraiment la pire. Je fis quelques pas et sortis mon portable de la poche. Je composai le numéro de Yoshi afin qu'il vienne me rechercher et attendis qu'il réponde. Je tombais inlassablement sur le répondeur, il avait dû mettre son téléphone en mode silencieux. Je donnai un coup de pied dans un cailloux et le regardai percuter à plusieurs reprises le bitume. Puis au loin, je vis une vieille dame en train de balayer la devanture de sa maison, je me dirigeais vers elle quand une voix inconnue m'interpella.


End file.
